Help Me
by Sleeze
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is drinking at a bar with Renji Abarai when he noticed a strange man and a very familiar girl walked in.


It was another Karakura Town. Ichigo and Renji were at the bar getting a few drinks when they noticed two strange people came inside the bar. There was a tall man with brown hair. He looked well dressed and appeared to be calm. Beside him was a girl with big black eyes, black hair and wore torn up clothes. That girl seemed familiar to Ichigo and he couldn't get it out of his head that she was just a stranger but it looked like something was wrong.

"Hey Renji, don't you think something's up with that guy and that girl?" Ichigo said as he watched the two sit down.

"Yeah man she got no taste in men." Renji said.

"No you idiot, don't you think it's weird that he wears more decent clothing compared to her?"

"Now that you mentioned it. It looks so. I'll go and talk to them." Renji said as he was about to go and Ichigo stopped him.

"Don't let them know what you're up to." Ichigo said as he watched his friend confront the two.

Ichigo now then took the chance to walk pass them and sit on the seat next to the girl, the next row of course. Ichigo tried to get the girl to look at him but she didn't. She just had her head down and it bothered Ichigo.

"Ha! You're a funny one." Renji laughed.

"Ah are you a waiter?" He asked Renji.

"Yes, what would you like to drink?" Renji asked.

"I would like to have 10 glasses of Alcohol and two for her." The guy said as he looked at the girl.

Renji nodded and left. When Renji came back the girl finally stared at Ichigo. He looked into her eyes and could immediately tell that something was wrong. The way she looked at him made him want to cry. Tears started to drop from the girl's face as she sobbed and cried silently. Ichigo got up and went to the bathroom. He wanted to punch the wall to get ideas on how he can communicate with her to know what was going on.

He just so happen to stick his hands in his pocket and he felt a piece of paper and a pencil. He got an idea, but he don't know how he was going to give her the paper because the man would not let Ichigo give her the paper. Ichigo wrote a note on the paper and placed it on the toilet floor. He then went back to the seat next to the girl and she looked at him. She had a glass of alcohol in her hand and stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo mumbled _'BATH-ROOM'_ to her several times and she nodded. He then used his hand to motion a pencil and a paper. She nodded again. Ichigo then went back across the bar and watched as the girl drank the alcohol, swallowed it and she and the man got up. The man helped her as she dizzly walked towards the bathroom.

"Would you like to use the bathroom?" Ichigo asked her and she nodded.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes she would like to use the bathroom." The man replied.

"Okay. Since this is the crew's bathroom you can use it." Ichigo said as he opened the door and allowed her to go in.

The guy stood outside waiting for her and Ichigo wasn't going either. When she was done she limped out and Ichigo went into the bathroom to see if she'd reply to the paper. He turned the paper around and saw the writing _'I need help Please Help me!"_

Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. He took out his phone and called Renji and explained to him what's happening. They arranged a plan so that the girl could get away from the man. Ichigo went into his car and kept the back and front door opened. Renji was talking to the man. Ichigo went back next to the girl and mumbled, ' _Everything's going to be alright'_ and she cried.

 **1...2...3...GO!**

Renji held down the man as Ichigo lifted up the girl and ran towards his car. He placed her in the back seat and heard. "HURRY ICHIGO! HE'S COMING!". Ichigo rushed into the front seat of his car, locked the door and drove off.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked as he looked in the mirror and saw her taking something out of her eye.

"Contact lenses?"He said as she nodded and passed out.

Ichigo knew that he was going to have a long weekend.

 **Morning.**

The girl woke up from her extreme hungover and tried to walk but she fell. Ichigo rushed into the room and placed her on the bed. Ichigo looked at her as he noticed her make up has been messed up and her eyes...They looked very very familiar... Could it be?

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked her and she began to cry.

Ichigo hugged her and she took off, what was known to be a wig.

"Orihime?!"

Ichigo said in fear as she cried harder on his chest.

A while later after she had calmed down she began to talk.

"Ichigo...He..k-kidnapped me two days ago and forced me..." She began to cry again.

"Don't worry. What did he force you to do?" Ichigo hugged her.

"He..he forced me to be his daughter and...and he wanted to sell me for s...sex"

"He's crazy. Renji called me and told me that his name is Sosuke Aizen and he got arrested for different accounts. He was a wanted person." Ichigo stroked her hair.

"I got no where to stay because my apartment got burnt Oh Ichigo!" She cried harder.

"You can stay with me. I'd love for you to live with me. Don't cry."

 **THE END**


End file.
